


Shape of You

by megacookie2002



Series: Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternative Universe - Mates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Nice Peter, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Inspired by Shape of You by Ed SheeranDerek has never been one to commit to someone. Not since his previous love life had been a complete and utter fail. His first girlfriend died, his next girlfriend was actually psycho and tried to kill his family. It just wasn’t worth getting attached.He just picks up one-night stands at the bar. They never go to his house, though. Always to theirs. He doesn’t trust anyone to take back to his home.That is, until he meets a pale, moled young boy who is barely old enough to be in the bar.There’s something about him, though. He’s cute, funny, and sexy all at once. Derek can’t ignore the need to take him home with him. So he does.The boy is pliant under his searching hands, moans and bucks and is everything Derek wants.It was supposed to be a one-night stand, but Derek’s plans don’t always go his way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd
> 
> If you can, listen to Shape of You by Ed Sheeran whilst reading this.

_The club isn't the best place to find a lover, so the bar is where I go._

 

Derek walks into the bar, scanning the place before he finds his friends. Or, well, his pack. His pack is small, it consists of Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd III. But, Vernon just likes to be called Boyd.

     He sits down next to Isaac at one of the tables they’ve snagged. Isaac is at Derek’s left with Boyd at his right with Erica across him as they sit at the circular table for four. Erica and Boyd are being disgustingly cute to each other, as usual. Anyone who looked would think they were still newly mated, even though they’ve been mated since they were eighteen.

     The two discovered they were mates when they were sixteen. You can’t find your mate before then, even if you’re friends for a long time. You can only know when both of them turn sixteen. It’s not an unusual time to find your mate. You only get one mate in your entire life. Sometimes, if your mate dies or rejects the bond, you get a second chance. Otherwise known as, “second-chance mates” but Derek didn’t believe in those. They were so rare, so he didn’t care to dwell on it.

     Derek already lost his mate, and he wasn’t going to be pining for someone else.

 

_Me and my friends at the table doing shots, drinking fast and then we talk slow._

 

    Luckily, his pack was smart enough to already order shots to the table. Derek knew werewolves couldn’t get drunk, and the shots weren’t laced with wolfsbane, but he still enjoyed the taste of the shot and the small burn he felt when it went down.

    Derek just reached for one after another and downed them, his pack joining him. Derek slammed the last one down, releasing a breath, his eyes flashing red briefly as a sweet smell came across his senses.

    He tilted his head up slightly, breathing in deeply. He looked over to the source of the scent.

    There stood a pale boy with moles dotting over his skin. His eyes were a honey brown, his hair a darker shade of brown. The guy could barely be 21 years old, yet there he was, walking into the bar.

    Behind the guy, another Alpha walked in with two pairs of mated girls and a pair of mated boys behind the Alpha. The guy, however, was clearly human. The Alpha was a werewolf, as was one of the boys behind him, but the boy was an omega. One of the four girls were a banshee, another a werecoyote, a kitsune was one of them, and the last one stunk like a hunter. The only other human was the one holding the omega’s hand.

    The guy’s - who smelled really good - eyes met Derek’s. Derek doubted that he was unable to keep the hungry look from his eyes by the way the guy smirked.

 

_Come over and start up a conversation with just me, and trust me I'll give it a chance now._

 

    The guy walked over to Derek, followed by the rest of the pack he was in. The guy stopped, the Alpha stopping right behind him. The rest of the pack just went and grabbed a table nearby, sensing this was something different.

     “I’ll be fine, Scott,” the guy said to the Alpha. “Mate,” the Alpha, Scott, growled. But, Scott wasn’t looking at the guy. He was looking at Isaac. Isaac whimpered. Scott was by Isaac’s side in a split second, his nose in Isaac’s neck, scenting him. Isaac grabs him, moaning and whimpering.

    “Mind not scaring me for life, Scott? I get that werewolves need to scent each other and all that, but mind doing it somewhere else?” the guy complained. Scott just growled into Isaac’s neck, but he gathered Isaac in his arms and stood up. Isaac clung onto Scott’s side, pressing against him.

    “Go home, we won’t wait up,” the guy told Scott with a smile. Scott just nods at him before practically flying out with Isaac by his side. The guy smiles knowingly after Scott and Isaac.

    “Scott’s been looking for his mate since forever. He swore it was Allison until the both of them turned sixteen and they weren’t mates. It was a huge shocker when Allison turned out to be Lydia’s mate, but, can’t say they weren’t happy about it,” the guy says, turning to look at Derek.

     “I’m Stiles. The guy who just stole away one of your packmates was our Alpha, Scott,” the guy introduces, holding his hand out. Derek puts his hand in Stiles’, and fingers really shouldn’t be that sexual, but Stiles’ fingers are. “I’m Derek, and that was Isaac,” Derek says, reluctantly releasing Stiles’ hand.

     Stiles plunks himself down in Isaac’s seat, Erica and Boyd now paying attention to Stiles. “This is Erica, my second, and Boyd,” Derek tells Stiles in quick, short words that get to the point. Stiles grins. “Nice to meet you. I’m only assuming that Derek’s the Alpha because he introduced everyone and called Erica his second. I am Scott’s second even though I’m human. Our pack consists of all those ‘’people’’ over there and we have more, but they aren’t old enough to be here,” Stiles babbles.

    “And you are?” Derek quips without thinking. Derek winces mentally, wondering what was wrong with him. But, Stiles just grins widely and laughs. “Damn, funny and sexy,” Stiles says, before his honey brown eyes widen as if he wasn’t expecting to say that.

    Derek just smirks. He’s leaning forward before he knows what he’s doing. “Want to come back to my place where I can show you just how sexy I can be,” Derek growls in Stiles’ ear. Stiles shivers. “Definitely,” Stiles breathes out, and Derek can smell the arousal coming off of him, mixing into his already sweet scent.

 

_Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox, and then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like._

 

     They head to Derek’s Camaro, sliding in. Derek turns the radio on, Brown-Eyed Girl by Van the Man coming on over it. He puts the car in reverse and gets out of his parking space before throwing it into drive, heading to the loft. That’s where Derek went when he wanted to be alone. The Hale house was the pack house, where everyone stayed. But, when it all became too much or someone - or a couple of people - needed alone time, they all had a place to go to. Derek’s place was the loft.

    Stiles sang along softly to the song, Derek’s right hand resting on Stiles’ thigh, his left hand on the wheel. Stiles’ breath hitches as Derek strokes his thigh, getting closer and closer to someplace more interesting. Stiles moans when Derek cups his cock. Derek starts to palm it, Stiles thrusting up against his hand.

    Derek releases a possessive growl as Stiles whimpers his name. Derek pushes harder on the gas pedal, probably breaking the speed limit, but he didn’t give two fucks. There was a gorgeous boy by his side, and he was desperate to do what he had been thinking about doing ever since he laid his eyes on him.

 

_Girl, you know I want your love. Your love was handmade for somebody like me. Come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don't mind me._

 

    “God, I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” Stiles breathes out, still thrusting into Derek’s palm. Derek growls as he parks in front of the loft, practically tearing out of his beloved car and going to the passenger side, grabbing Stiles as he opens the door. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist automatically and they’re kissing desperately, driven by lust.

    Stiles’ hands are twisted in Derek’s black hair, tugging and making Derek growl. Derek’s hands are on Stiles’ ass, supporting him as his fingers need into his ass through Stiles’ jeans.

     Derek is barely able to get the door open, too busy kissing Stiles on the mouth, jaw, neck, anywhere he can get to him. Stiles is moaning underneath Derek’s touch, shivering with need.

     He just carries Stiles to his bedroom, throwing him on the bed gently yet lustfully. Derek kicks his shoes and socks off, Stiles scrambling as he tries to do the same. Derek just rests his hands on Stiles’ legs as he helps Stiles out of his shoes, Stiles looking at him with a lustful look. Stiles’ scent is filled with arousal, causing Derek to growl.

    Yet, Derek manages to undress Stiles to his boxers patiently. Stiles is moaning under Derek, thrusting up to meet air.

 

_Say, boy, let's not talk too much._

 

    “Please,” Stiles whimpers. Derek growls lowly, covering Stiles’ body with his own as he kisses Stiles desperately. Stiles pulls away, tugging on Derek’s Henley. “Shirt. Off,” Stiles gasps. Derek complies, ripping his shirt and pants off, before bending down to kiss Stiles again.

    Stiles moans, grinding against Derek. “Please,” Stiles repeats, looking at Derek with lustful and pleading eyes.

 

_Grab on my waist and put that body on me. Come on now, follow my lead. Come, come on now, follow my lead._

 

    Derek growls possessively, pulling Stiles’ and his own boxers off, leaving them completely naked. Derek kisses Stiles’ neck, making sure to leave marks that Stiles will have for days. Stiles’ scent fills his nose, making him want Stiles more and more.

    “God, if you don’t hurry up I’m going to cum like this,” Stiles groans. Derek growls, pleased by the idea as his mouth latches onto one of Stiles’ perky nipples, his other sort-of dark nipples. Stiles moans, his hips bucking up as his cock rubs against Derek’s.

     “I didn’t mean for you to actually try to do it,” Stiles moans. Derek moves his mouth to the hair in-between Stiles’ pecs, his right hand trailing down to Stiles’ happy trail. Stiles moans as Derek keeps him pinned down with his body, Derek committing every part of Stiles to memory.

 

_I'm in love with the shape of you. We push and pull like a magnet do._

 

    Derek pulls away, Stiles pushing up to stay against Derek. Derek’s hands just pin Stiles’ hands down, and his hips restrain Stiles from thrusting his hips up.

     “You are such a tease,” Stiles whimpers. Derek growls, licking a stripe from Stiles’ happy trail to Stiles’ collarbone. Stiles ruefully bucks up, getting nothing for his efforts. “Please, fuck me. God, that’s all I’ve been thinking about since my eyes laid on you,” Stiles groans. Derek growls, moving down, mouthing at Stiles’ V-line. Stiles whimpers, pre-come coming out of his swollen cock. Stiles whimpers, pliant under Derek.

    Derek growls against Stiles’ skin as he finally mouths as the head of Stiles’ cock, his hands now on Stiles’ waist. Stiles moans, his hands going to grip on Derek’s hair. Stiles tugs on Derek’s hair, moaning loudly.

    “I get that you are really good at foreplay, but, I would really appreciate it if you fucked me already,” Stiles groans out, hands tightening on Derek’s hair. “Do you think I can make you cum twice?” Derek growls out. Stiles freezes for a moment, and Derek wonders if he’s gone too far. Stiles relaxes as he moans. “I think you can make me to that,” Stiles breathes out. Derek growls, taking Stiles’ cock into his mouth.

    He let’s tongue swipe over the head of Stiles cock, before taking Stiles deeper. Stiles wasn’t as big as Derek, but he was big enough. Derek had taken bigger without gagging, and he knew that Stiles wouldn’t be a problem either.

     Derek takes Stiles in until Stiles’ pubic hair hits his nose. Stiles is moaning above him, trying to buck his hips up. Derek pulls off, looking at Stiles with a heated stare. “You want to fuck my mouth?” Derek questions lustfully. Stiles moans, nodding. “I need words, baby,” Derek whispers against his skin. “Yes, yes I want to fuck your mouth, please,” Stiles moans. Derek growls as he takes Stiles into his mouth again and moves his hands off of Stiles’ waist.

    Stiles begins to thrust into Derek’s mouth, moaning. Derek moans on Stiles’ dick, keeping his teeth out of Stiles’ way as he lets his tongue run over whatever skin it can get. Stiles’ thrusts get faster, his balls hitting Derek’s chin. “Fuck, Derek,” Stiles moans. Derek can tell Stiles is close and growls possessively. Moving his head in time with Stiles’ thrusts, chasing Stiles’ orgasm.  
     “Derek, I’m gonna -” Stiles tries to warn, but Derek just holds Stiles down as he _sucks_. Stiles moans as he cums, filling Derek’s mouth as Derek swallows all that he can around Stiles’ sensitive cock.

    Derek pulls off, reaching for the lube that he kept near his dresser. He pours it on his fingers and looks at Stiles with a lustful expression.

    “Ready for round two?” Derek growls. Stiles moans as he nods. Derek growls as he rubs lube around Stiles’ hole. “Relax,” Derek whispers in Stiles’ ear. Stiles complies, whimpering as Derek slides his index finger in first. “Shhh, I’ve got you,” Derek assures, moving his finger in and out slowly. He waits to add a second one until Stiles is moaning underneath Derek and his cock is hard again.

    Derek adds a second finger slowly, before scissoring them inside of Stiles. Stiles moans, writhing underneath Derek. Derek pumps his two fingers in and out of Stiles before adding a third one and curling his fingers, trying to find Stiles’ prostate.

    When Stiles screams Derek’s name, Derek knows that he’s found it. Derek growls as he kisses Stiles. Usually, he’s not facing his partner. The intimacy is too much for him. But he finds himself wanting to kiss Stiles during sex, and he can’t find it in himself to give a damn.

    “Please, Derek, I’m ready,” Stiles whimpers. Derek growls as he pulls his fingers out, causing Stiles to whimper at the loss. Derek lubes up his cock, smearing his precome on his cock too. Derek lines himself up before pushing in slowly. Stiles moans when Derek’s balls hit Stiles’ ass. Derek buries his head into Stiles’ neck, taking deep breaths, calming himself. Stiles shifts impatiently. “Derek, move,” Stiles moans.

    Derek complies as he thrusts slowly at first, mouthing at Stiles’ collarbone as he generally speeds up, aiming for Stiles’ prostate. Stiles moans when Derek finds it. “Faster,” Stiles breathes out. Derek growls as he kisses Stiles roughly and goes harder and faster. Stiles moans into Derek’s mouth as he reaches for his own leaking cock.

    “No,” Derek growls, pinning Stiles’ hands down. “You’ll cum untouched,” Derek tells Stiles before kissing him again. Stiles moans into Derek’s mouth. “Can you . . . Can you knot me?” Stiles moans. “You . . . want me to knot you?” Derek asks breathlessly, marking up Stiles’ neck. “Oh god, yes. Please, knot me,” Stiles whimpers. Derek growls, allowing his thrusts to get harder and deeper in Stiles, allowing his knot to grow steadily.

    It catches on Stiles’ rim, but Stiles opens up for him. Derek slams in deeply, his knot locking him in, pressed against Stiles’ prostate. Stiles cries out as he cums, crying out Derek’s name. Derek growls as he cums after Stiles, kissing Stiles’ neck, circling his hips until he comes down from his high.

    They both pant, tired.

    “How long does this usually last?” Stiles asks, circling his hips, causing Derek to moan. “I don’t know, I’ve never . . . knotted anyone before,” Derek admits, looking into Stiles’ honey brown eyes. Stiles hums happily. “Seems right. I’ve never . . . I’ve never had sex before, so,” Stiles admits shyly. Derek growls possessively, pleased that _he_ was the one that took Stiles’ virginity for some reason.

    “I’m the only one who’s seen you like this?” Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear. Stiles shivers. “Y-yeah,” Stiles whimpers. Derek hums. “Good,” Derek says, pulling away. His knot tugs painfully against Stiles’ rim, causing both of them to hiss.

     “Let’s get into a position more comfortable,” Derek offers, and Stiles nods, agreeing with him.

     It takes more painful tugs for them both, but Derek manages to get Stiles’ back against his chest with his arms wrapped around Stiles’ middle. Derek rests his head in Stiles’ shoulder, scent marking him, driven by instinct. Stiles hums softly, falling asleep. Derek follows soon after, lulled to the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat.

 

_Although my heart is falling too. I'm in love with your body._

 

Derek wakes up, Stiles in his arms. Stiles is awake, and Derek’s knot has gone down and he slipped out of Stiles sometime last night. Stiles is now facing Derek, his head on Derek’s shoulder. Derek hums slightly, tightening his arms around Stiles possessively, burying his head into Stiles’ hair.

    “Morning,” Derek says against Stiles’ hair. “Morning,” Stiles replies, his mouth on Derek’s shoulder. Derek tightens his hold on Stiles, moving his head out of Stiles’ hair. Stiles moves his head back, looking up at Derek. Derek bends down, kissing Stiles softly. Stiles kisses back, humming contently when they pull away.

    “Not to complain, but, I could really use a shower,” Stiles says, smiling at Derek. Derek chuckles as he peels the sheets off of them and stands up, carrying Stiles in his arms. Stiles laughs, one of Derek’s arms supporting his back and the other under his knees.

    “Hmm, I could get used to this,” Stiles murmurs sleepily. Derek’s heart clenches as he realizes that he could too. But he ignores the feeling as he takes them to the bathroom and sets Stiles down.

    Derek turns the shower on, adjusting it before he steps in, looking back at Stiles expectantly. Stiles smiles shyly before coming in after Derek. Derek hums as he grabs the body wash and loofah. He squirts his body wash onto the loofah before he begins to wash off Stiles’ cum off of Stiles’ chest, stomach, legs, and cock. Stiles hums happily, letting Derek clean him. Derek cleans him everywhere, making sure Stiles is clean before letting Stiles stand under the water to wash it all off.

    Stiles then proceeds to do the same thing to Derek, smiling happily at Derek as he makes sure Derek is clean before Derek allows the water to wash it off. They clean each other’s hair before Derek turns the water off and they get out, Derek grabbing two towels. He gives one to Stiles before he dries his own body off and then dries his hair. Stiles does the same, watching Derek as Derek watches Stiles.

    They go back to Derek’s room, their towels wrapped around their waists. Derek digs through his dresser, pulling out two boxers. One of them was a pair that had shrunk in the wash and was too small for him. Derek throws that pair to Stiles before pulling on a pair for himself. Stiles follows suit, Derek digging through his drawers as he gives Stiles a pair of his sweats and a pajama shirt.

    Stiles was wrapped in Derek’s scent, which made him extremely happy. Derek gets dressed in a pair of jeans and his blue henley.

    Derek turns around to see Stiles in Derek’s gray sweats that are slightly too big for Stiles and Derek’s white pajama shirt that is also too big for Stiles. Derek smiles slightly, walking over to Stiles as he wraps his arms around Stiles, putting his head into Stiles’ neck. He breathes in deeply, sighing contently as he scent marks Stiles before pulling away.

    Stiles’ face is red, but he smells happy. “I want to see you again,” Derek murmurs to Stiles. “I do too,” Stiles breathes out, smiling. “Let me give you my number,” Derek says, Stiles, going over to his jeans and grabbing his phone out of the pocket. Derek grabs his own phone and they exchange numbers. Stiles grins.

    “I have to go, Liam’s coming to get me. But, I’ll talk to you later,” Stiles says, kissing Derek sweetly. Derek moans into Stiles’ mouth, but Stiles pulls away before it can get heated. “I have work today, and lucky for you I won’t be late. My dad would kill me if I was late, especially if he knows what I did last night,” Stiles says with a wink. Derek hums, unable to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Stiles again.

    “What do you do?” Derek asks softly, nuzzling into Stiles’ neck. “I’m a deputy. My dad’s the sheriff,” Stiles breathes out, scent marking Derek as he rubs his face into Derek’s neck. “Hmm, guess that means I’ll have to watch out, or else I could get wolfsbane bullets in my back for breaking his son’s heart,” Derek murmurs into Stiles’ neck.

    Stiles laughs. “Guess so. I work all week, but, I always get Saturday’s off. Maybe, we could go on a date?” Stiles suggests, and Derek can smell the anxiousness coming off of Stiles. Derek hums. “Sounds like a plan,” Derek says, releasing Stiles when a horn honks. Stiles sighs. “I’ll see you then. We can work out the details later,” Stiles says, pecking Derek on the lips before he slips out.

 

_And last night you were in my room, and now my bed sheets smell like you._

 

    Derek goes over to his sheets, breathing in Stiles’ scent before he peels all of his sheets off, taking them to the laundry as he washes them. His phone pings a few hours later when he is taking the sheets out of the dryer. It’s from Stiles.

 

 **_Stiles:_ ** _So, I was thinking that we could eat lunch on Saturday at noon, at Danny’s?_

 

    Derek smiles as he texts a quick reply.

 

 **_Derek:_ ** _Sounds like a plan_

 

    For the first time, Derek meant it. He was excited for a date with this energetic guy named Stiles who made Derek’s heart pound with excitement. It was Sunday, so Saturday was ways away, and Derek knew this week was going to be the longest one in his life.

 

Derek wasn’t wrong, the week dragged on. Derek had all the bonds from his family, so he didn’t need to work, which meant he didn’t have a job, which meant he didn’t have a distraction. He couldn’t focus enough to read or watch a movie, Erica and Boyd’s anniversary had been on Sunday so they were spending the whole week together, and Isaac was too busy with his new mate to be around much.

    The only distraction Derek had was when Stiles texted him, revealing how awkward, yet funny and witty Stiles was. Stiles also had ADHD and forced his dad to eat healthy so that he could live longer. Stiles was also loyal to his pack and was willing to die for them. He also had many dumb yet smart plans whenever his pack was in trouble.

    But, Stiles couldn’t be there all the time to talk. Unlike Derek, Stiles has a job and has to work.

 

_Every day discovering something brand new. I'm in love with your body. Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I, I'm in love with your body. Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I, I'm in love with your body. Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I, I'm in love with your body. Every day discovering something brand new. I'm in love with the shape of you._

 

    So, when Stiles isn’t available, Derek masturbates. He cums replaying his night with Stiles over and over again and thinking of new ways he wants to please Stiles, to have Stiles writhing underneath him.

    This was how Derek survived the week without Stiles. The sheets had already lost Stiles’ scent, and Derek was going crazy.

    By the time it was Saturday, Derek’s nerves were buzzing, excitement flooding through him. He was dressed in his gray henley and some boot-cut jeans along with black boots. He opted to bring his black leather jacket. Derek decided to walk, knowing if he drove he’d get there far too early.

 

_One week in we let the story begin, we're going out on our first date._

 

    Derek still got there early by half an hour, so he gets a booth, and waits for Stiles. He takes deep breaths to keep himself calm. Derek can’t believe how much he’s missed Stiles. It’s crazy. He’s never missed someone so much, not like this.

     That’s why when Stiles enters, Derek is by his side before he can even remember getting out of his seat. Derek buries his face in Stiles’ neck, wrapping his arms around Stiles. Stiles chuckles a little, but buries his own head into Derek’s neck, sighing as they scent mark each other.

    Derek breathes in Stiles’ scent. He’s missed him so much. “I missed you,” Derek admits against Stiles’ neck. Stiles laughs, his arms tightening around Derek’s body. “I missed you too,” Stiles replies before they pull away. Derek immediately puts Stiles’ hand in his own, unwilling to not touch Stiles for even a second.

 

_You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat. Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate._

 

    “Well, it’s all you can eat, let’s get in line,” Stiles says, nudging Derek as they get in line, grabbing a plate as they pile food onto their plates. They grab the booth that Derek claimed and began to dig in. They’re knees brush underneath the table as they stuff their face with food, Stiles eating the cheese pizza he grabbed, and Derek eating the meat lovers he snagged.

    Stiles cleans his plate off nicely, eating more than Derek and faster. Derek finishes the crust of his pizza as Stiles is eating seconds.

    “Guess I’ll have to stock up on more food,” Derek mutters, mainly to himself. Stiles laughs around a piece of pizza. “Yeah, I love food more than sex,” Stiles says with a wink. “How about food _during_ sex?” Derek inquires, causing Stiles to choke. Stiles coughs before he takes a drink of water, his eyes watery. _“That_ is something I think we could try,” Stiles says with a smirk as he wipes his eyes.

 

_We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour, and how your family is doing okay._

 

    “So, how’s your dad?” Derek asks, taking one of Stiles’ hand in his own as their feet brush against each other under the table. Stiles grins as he launches into how his father is trying to break from the strict diet gives him, and how his father works too hard but is a genius. He also talks about how hard it was for the both of them after his mom died, how his dad couldn’t get drunk anymore because of how much he drank after her death. He tells Derek that he was there when she died, and how hard it was.

     Derek, in turn, tells Stiles about his family died in a fire except for his Uncle and two sisters, Laura and Cora. But, Laura died years later in a hunting accident, and how no one knew Cora was alive until she showed back up in Beacon Hills. His uncle Peter had been in a coma for years, the burns taking forever to heal. Peter is also trying to fix his relationship with his daughter that he didn’t know existed, and Cora was at college getting her degree.

    Stiles then shares his stories about school, about Scott and his friends. All the stuff they used to get into and how he hit twin Alpha’s with a wooden bat, and how it proved to be useless. Now, Stiles has an aluminum bat in his Jeep at all times. Stiles then tells Derek how much he loves the Jeep and how it used to be his mom’s and it’s barely kept together with duct tape. Stiles loves the darn thing and refuses to get rid of it. Stiles says it’s the only car he’ll ever own, ever.

   Derek then offers to check out the Jeep sometime, as he didn’t trust anyone with his Camaro so he knew a lot about cars. Stiles agrees with a smile. Happy.

    They barely notice that it’s three until one of Stiles’ packmates - Danny, Stiles tells Derek - walks over. “Stiles, I love you, man. But you gotta go. You guys have had this seat for about three hours,” Danny says with a smile on his face. “Damn, time flies when you’re having fun,” Stiles says, standing up. Derek has already paid and walks out with Stiles, their hands intertwined.

 

_Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat. Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like._

 

    “You know, I didn’t drive here and we don’t have to have the date end,” Derek says suggestively, pressing against Stiles’ back. Stiles’ breath hitches. “Scott dropped me off. We should take a taxi,” Stiles breathes. Derek agrees as they call a taxi. They get in and Stiles rattles out his address, and Derek requests that the driver turns on the radio.

    As soon as the driver pulls onto the road, Derek is kissing Stiles heatedly, unable to stop himself. He sucks in Stiles’ bottom lip, nipping on it, Stiles moaning into Derek’s mouth.

    “God, I’ve been thinking about you all week,” Derek moans in Stiles’ ear. “Me too. I . . . I couldn’t focus on work properly because all I thought about was you,” Stiles groans out. They kiss in the backseat like horny teenagers, and Stiles hurriedly pays the taxi driver as they climb out. Stiles takes Derek’s hand and drags him to his apartment door.

    Derek kisses on the back of Stiles’ neck and humping his ass as Stiles struggles to get the key’s. He barely gets the door open before they both crash inside, Derek pinning Stiles against the door, kissing at his neck.

 

_Girl, you know I want your love. Your love was handmade for somebody like me. Come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don't mind me._

 

    Stiles moans, struggling to get his own shirt off, his legs wrapped around Derek’s waist. Derek growls as he tears Stiles’ shirt off along with his own, kissing Stiles’ chest.

    “I want to fuck you against a wall,” Derek groans in Stiles’ ear. “I’d be up for that,” Stiles breathes out. Derek growls possessively as he moves Stiles off of the door and helps him down on the ground, helping Stiles out of his clothes before Stiles helps Derek out of his jeans and shirt.

 

_Say, boy, let's not talk too much. Grab on my waist and put that body on me. Come on now, follow my lead. Come, come on now, follow my lead._

 

    “Lube,” Derek pants, kissing at Stiles’ collarbone, their cocks brushing against each other. “My bedroom,” Stiles groans out. Derek growls as Stiles grabs his hand and leads him to the bedroom and grabs the lube. Derek grabs it and squirts some on his fingers, holding Stiles with one hand against Stiles’ bedroom door, Stiles’ legs around Derek’s waist.

    Derek slides a finger in, causing both of them to moan. Derek is unable to hold back as he pumps his finger in and out, before sliding another in and scissoring Stiles, getting him ready for his cock. He slides a third one in, hitting Stiles’ prostate. There aren’t taking it slow or bothering with foreplay, just straight to fucking.

 

_I'm in love with the shape of you. We push and pull like a magnet do._

 

    “Please,” Stiles whimpers, his arms around Derek’s neck as Derek kisses his chest, neck, and jaw as he preps Stiles. Derek growls as he lubes his cock with one hand, closing the bottle of lube and throwing it back somewhere before he lines his cock up with Stiles’ hole and thrusts in.

    They both groan, Derek’s cock wrapped around Stiles’ tight and hot hole. Derek thrusts in, kissing Stiles desperately as Stiles bounces up and down on Derek’s cock in time with Derek’s thrusts. Derek kisses Stiles’ neck, marking it up, his knot growing as he slams into Stiles’ prostate.

    “Knot me, Derek, please. Been thinking about your knot all week, you filling me up with your cum and locking it inside of me,” Stiles moans. Derek growls as he locks his knot inside of Stiles and cums, Stiles doing the same. By the time they’re down from their highs, they’re panting and Derek’s knot is locked inside of Stiles, pressed against Stiles’ prostate.

    Derek carries Stiles to the bed, situating them in the same position as he had last time. Stiles squeezes his hole slightly, milking cum out of Derek’s knot. Derek groans, mouthing wetly at Stiles’ neck.

 

_Although my heart is falling too. I'm in love with your body._

 

    “Mate,” Derek growls unthinkingly. He immediately freezes, as does Stiles. “Mate?” Stiles asks, breathing out, grabbing Derek’s hands which are wrapped around his stomach. “I . . . I believe so,” Derek says, noting how his wolf is howling the word at him. Stiles relaxes, causing Derek to relax. Stiles snuggles back against Derek, Derek putting his head in Stiles’ neck.

    “Seems to fit. I haven’t felt this way about anyone, not even Lydia. And boy, that was just a kid and teenager fascination,” Stiles murmurs, Derek growling possessively as his arms tighten around Stiles, causing Stiles to laugh. “Don’t worry big guy, she’s already happily mated to Allison Argent. Besides, you’re my mate. No one stands a chance against you,” Stiles tells him happily.

    Derek just scent marks the heck out of Stiles’ neck, eager to make sure everyone knows who Stiles’ mate it. That everyone - werewolf or not - would know that Stiles is his. “I guess this means that you’re stuck with me, then,” Stiles tells Derek jokingly, but Derek can sense the self-doubt in his words.

    “I wouldn’t call it being stuck with you. You’re more like a gift than anything else,” Derek tells Stiles, nipping at Stiles’ ear. Derek can smell the contentment come off of Stiles in waves. “Glad you agree,” Stiles whispers, falling asleep against Derek. Derek follows suit.

 

_And last night you were in my room, and now my bed sheets smell like you._

 

Derek wakes up hard and moans. Derek opens his eyes and sees Stiles giving him a blowjob. Derek is already on the edge and is about to cum, so he just grabs onto Stiles’ brown hair and moans wantingly. He cums without a warning, and Stiles takes it all, making sure he gets it before coming up to kiss Derek softly.

    He tastes his own cum in Stiles’ mouth and hums happily when Stiles pulls away. “I could get used to being woken up like that,” Derek mumbles. Stiles laughs as he snuggles into Derek’s chest.

 

_Every day discovering something brand new. I'm in love with your body. Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I, I'm in love with your body. Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I, I'm in love with your body. Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I, I'm in love with your body. Every day discovering something brand new. I'm in love with the shape of you._

 

    “When do I get to meet your pack?” Stiles questions, nuzzling into Derek’s chest. Derek hums. “You can meet them next Saturday. They’ll be wanting to meet you anyways. When I get back, I’ll smell of you and they’ll ask me who you are and I’ll tell them you’re my mate and then they’ll pester me until I tell them they can meet you,” Derek tells Stiles, digging his nose into Stiles’ hair and breathing in deeply.

    “Scott and the rest of the pack will be the same. Besides, I’ll finally get to meet Isaac and you can meet Scott and everyone will meet each other’s mates and all that jazz,” Stiles tells Derek sleepily. Derek hums as they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

_Come on be my baby, come on._

 

Derek sits by Stiles, hands intertwined as Derek and Scott’s packs meet each other. Cora couldn’t make it as she had too much to do, and Peter was killing Malia’s birth mom, Desert Wolf, because she was trying to kill Malia.

    Everyone was getting along fine, everyone meeting at _Danny’s_ because it was an all you can eat that had really good food. Derek smiled as everyone got along as if they were one pack. Stiles was beaming, happy also. Derek grins as he kisses the side of Stiles’ head. “I’m glad everyone is getting along well,” Derek whispers in Stiles’ ear. Stiles grins as he looks up at Derek. “Me too.”

 

_Come on be my baby, come on._

 

Derek shakes the Sheriff’s hand, nervous. Sure, he’s a werewolf, but everyone knows a wolfsbane bullet will do the trick. He narrows his eyes at Derek, his grip tight enough that it would hurt any human’s hand.

    “Dad, stop threatening my mate,” Stiles grumbles. “Just watching out for you son,” he replies, dropping Derek’s hand. Derek shifts nervously. “Nice to meet you Sheriff Stilinski,” Derek says, clearly scared. Sheriff Stilinski laughs, clapping a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

    “Any werewolf afraid of a human is worthy of my son. And don’t forget, I have a gun full of wolfsbane bullets. So, breaking my son’s heart is the last thing you’ll ever do,” Sheriff Stilinski threatens. Derek gulps nervously as he nods. “Dad!”

 

_Come on be my baby, come on._

 

Stiles shakes Peter and Cora’s hands, smiling at them. “I’m Stiles,” Stiles introduces himself, Derek’s arm possessively around Stiles’ shoulders. “I’m Cora and this is Peter,” Cora replies. Stiles grins at her. “So, do you like Marvel?”

 

_Come on be my baby, come on._

 

Derek kisses Stiles, tasting the curly fries Stiles ate. “Happy one-year anniversary,” Derek says, smiling lovingly at Stiles. “Happy one-anniversary,” Stiles replies before he snuggles back up against Derek as they watch all of the Star Wars movies, except the first three episodes for obvious reasons.

 

_Come on be my baby, come on._

 

Stiles moans as he cums, Derek’s knot tying them together as he lets his fangs grow and bites Stiles’ nape. Stiles bites Derek’s nape also, but with his blunt human teeth. Derek pulls away at the same time Stiles does, lapping at the blood that came from his mark. The Hale triskelion is on Stiles’ neck, with Derek’s signature by it in small print.

    Derek doesn’t need to look in a mirror to know the same thing is on his right nape, except with Stiles’ signature there instead. “Mate,” Derek says, nuzzling into the mark he left on Stiles’ neck, contentment flowing through him, happy they completed the mating bond.

    “I love you,” Stiles whispers, kissing Derek softly. “I love you too.”

 

_Come on be my baby, come on._

 

Derek gets down on one knee, pulling a box from his suit’s pocket. Stiles is looking at him with wide eyes. “I know that we already completed the mating bond, so in werewolf terms, we’re married. But, I want to claim you as mine in every way possible. So, even though we’re technically married, would you want to marry me again?” Derek asks, looking at Stiles nervously as he opens the box, revealing a simple gold band with ‘’Mate’’ engraved on the inside of the ring.

    Stiles is frozen, tears gathering in his eyes before they fall down his face. “Obviously I want to marry you, you dick,” Stiles says, pulling Derek up as he kisses him eagerly and lets Derek slide the ring onto his finger.

 

_Come on be my baby, come on._

 

“I do,” Derek says. “You may now kiss the groom,” Danny says with a grin as Derek surges forward and kisses Stiles happily. Everyone cheers as they kiss, before pulling away. Stiles grins up at Derek. “Mieczyslaw ‘’Stiles’’ Hale. I like it,” Stiles murmurs against Derek’s lips. Derek grins as he kisses Stiles happily, grateful that Stiles is all his, forever.

 

_Come on be my baby, come on._

 

Stiles grins at the six-year-old blonde girl with amber eyes. “Hi Nichole, you ready to come home with us?” Stiles asks her. Nichole grins. “Is Katelynn gonna live with us too?” Nichole asks. Derek is holding the hand a red-haired, blue-eyed girl who is only four. “Yeah, we’re all gonna be a family,” Stiles pauses as he looks at Derek, “together.”

 

_I'm in love with the shape of you. We push and pull like a magnet do. Although my heart is falling too. I'm in love with your body. Last night you were in my room, and now my bed sheets smell like you. Every day discovering something brand new. I'm in love with your body._

 

Derek falls into bed beside Stiles, pulling Stiles against him. Nichole and Katelynn are already asleep, and Derek is basking in the scents of _pack_ and _mate_. “I love you,” Derek whispers against the back of Stiles’ neck.

    “I love you too.”

  
_Come on, be my baby, come on. Come on, be my baby, come on. I'm in love with your body. Come on, be my baby, come on. Come on, be my baby, come on. I'm in love with your body. Come on, be my baby, come on. Come on, be my baby, come on. I'm in love with your body. Every day discovering something brand new. I'm in love with the shape of you._

**Author's Note:**

> Link to [book cover](http://megacookie2002.deviantart.com/art/Shape-of-You-668887525)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, it took me a while to write it, and listening to Shape of You by Ed Sheeran on replay.
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)


End file.
